User talk:TheGoldenPatrik1
Notice Thank you for . I was actually looking in to the race condition yesterday. :) Rappy 19:11, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Making a blog for creating/operating JS bots Was thinking it would be a good idea if I typed up how to create a JS based bot and the specific areas it can help with as examples. With the content we worked on it would make a lovely informative blog to share on the main Fandom wiki. Just wanted to let you know that whilst I'm up for writing the process, since you were the one who helped me with learning about the bots I'll credit you and say something like "I wrote the thing but credit goes to TheGoldenPatrik1 for kindly teaching me how to create the bot" if that sounds like a good plan! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:17, May 3, 2019 (UTC) :Noice, always handy if I provide an update with JS bots for the blog I can make, and can link back to yours since the more information the merrier : ) :S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 16:15, May 4, 2019 (UTC) :All done! With it being developed, practiced and used large scale on the Banana Fish Wiki with the screenshots there as well, have written and posted the blog here. As I said, also placed a largely identical version on Community Central since the more people able to become familiar with them the better! You have accreditation since you showed me how it was done, also shared your blog post since the more explanation on bots the merrier. :Thank you so much for all your help in making the bot! First cannot tell you how nice it is to have a JS one since the computer program one was an issue, it may never have been made at all. Then to be able to use the most amazing features to help easily carry out what it took with the sheer mountain of image categories and templates. Wouldn’t it be so much fun to go through each image and do that manually, eh? XD :If you spot any other areas Phi15-B0t can help in hope you can point them out, can never have too many means of making things ever smoother on wikis! :S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 12:36, May 7, 2019 (UTC) Help with discord integrator A couple of days ago I asked a question on the DiscordIntegrator talk page. After that you left a messsage on my talk page thanking me for editing Talk:DiscordIntegrator and saying that if I had any questions I could ask you on your talk page. Nobody has answered my question on the talk page so I geuss I will ask it here. I am trying to integrate discord into my Wiki, the Darth jar jar Wiki, (https://darth-jar-jar.fandom.com/wiki/Darth_jar_jar_Wiki), and the discordintegrator wants me to paste the following text: But I don't know where to paste the text. Can someone help me? ARZ100 (talk) 13:53, May 11, 2019 (UTC) MultipleFileDelete Hi, I recently made edits to MultipleFileDelete/code.js, but when I run it in test mode, this occurs to me and I have no idea what it is, it runs ok when I test the code with console though. Are you familiar with this error? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 18:50, May 14, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Nvm, figured it out. Sorry to bother. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:25, May 15, 2019 (UTC) The community highlight ribbon! The blog I wrote on JS bots is now a community highlight one! Us two bot blog buddies have delivered something real good for the ages, whoop! S3r0-Ph1i (talk) 23:20, May 20, 2019 (UTC) AjaxEdit diff styling Hi, I apologize for editing without prior consultant, just wanted to make your diff table look uniformed with other diffs. Also, padding makes the textarea exceed the article space, which makes the right bound hidden. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 00:43, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for welcoming me. Panos (talk) 05:20, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Demo css Hi, sorry to bother you, I've recently made a page ProgressBar (css for demos) and added them to both DemoScripts.js and Custom-DemoScripts but I can't seem to get the demos on the page to work. What did I do wrong? Would you mind having a look? -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 14:51, May 26, 2019 (UTC) :It works in console, thanks for the explanation. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 23:27, May 26, 2019 (UTC) Link generated with Javascript and import to WantedPages if necessary I generate a link () with Javascript, importing it in the article through with hook.add and I am trying to find a way to handle this link, so that if the page exists it will remain as it is, otherwise it will become a wantedpage link. Is there a way to do this? Panos (talk) 08:36, May 28, 2019 (UTC)